Global Positioning Systems (GPS) exist to aid vehicles in navigation. Such systems may also divert a vehicle based on certain information regarding the current travel path of the vehicle. This information may include, by way of example, instances of traffic or road closures. However, current systems fail to analyze such data in view of attributes specific to the vehicle.